villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ancient Ogre
Ancient Ogre (commonly referred to as simply Ogre) is a powerful alien warrior and a villain from the Tekken series. History Past Ogre was a weapon left on Earth by aliens millennia ago and eventually became known to the Aztecs, who regarded it as “the God of Fighting.” In the present day, Heihachi Mishima sent his elite military squad, the Tekken Force, to search an ancient Mexican temple. However they were utterly destroyed by Ogre and Heihachi sought to capture him, so as to use him to create the ultimate lifeform. Meanwhile, Ogre began attacking martial artists around the world, absorbing their ki and skills into himself. This eventually led him to Jun Kazama and her son, Jin. Ogre and Jin battled with the alien apparently emerging victorious, knocking Jin out. When he awoke, he found Ogre and Jun gone and swore to avenge Jun, thinking the alien killed her. Tekken 3 5 years later, Heihachi organized the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 3 so as to draw Ogre in. It worked and the alien did indeed take part, eventually fighting Paul Phoenix. Paul succeeded in defeating Ogre, but he assumed the form of True Ogre and the tournament continued. Ultimately, True Ogre faced off with Jin Kazama again and was defeated, his body dissolving away. In his ending, Ogre stood on top of the burning temple that the last fight took place in, before changing into True Ogre. Two helicopters flew towards the temple, only to be destroyed by True Ogre’s flame breath. Tekken 4 Heihachi had his scientists gather samples of Ogre’s DNA, planning to combine it with his own to turn himself into an ultimate life form. But this was unsuccessful and the scientists told Heihachi he needed the Devil Gene to successfully take in Ogre’s DNA. Street Fighter x Tekken After Pandora arrived on Earth, Ogre sensed it calling to him. Finally, he awakened, noting how the voice of Pandora sounded like that of the aliens that created him and saying it was finally time. Ogre set out to find Pandora, defeating the other fighters seeking it. When Ogre reached Pandora, he comes across another fighter; Akuma. Ogre could immedentily tell that Akuma was a much more powerful fighter than any other fighters he's encountered. Shortly after, Ogre and Akuma challenged each other to see who was the superior fighter. In the end, Ogre manages to defeat Akuma. After defeating the powerful fighter, Ogre approached Pandora, and as he got closer to the box, it opened. Ogre disappeared into Pandora and it headed into space, taking him back to the aliens who’d left him on Earth. When Ogre awoke, he found himself before many mechanical versions of himself and realized he’d been sent to Earth to gather strategic information. This data was passed along to the alien army, making them stronger and opening the path for them to conquer Earth. Abilities Ogre is an extremely powerful fighter, possessing superhuman natural abilities and he mostly utilizes moves taken from various other Tekken fighters, though still with a few of his own. Ogre also seems to possess telekinetic powers, which he uses to throw other fighters around, and can fly, even when not in his winged form. He is able to assume the more powerful form of True Ogre, where he can breath fire, fly with his wings, and teleport. Trivia *In Tekken 3, every fight with True Ogre takes place in a black void like area. *In Street Fighter x Tekken, one of Ogre's alternate costumes was designed to make him resemble the Street Fighter character, Gill. Category:Tekken Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Mass Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Power Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creation Category:Bigger Bads Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortals Category:Namco Villians Category:Deceased Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogue Villains Category:Ogres